Minha História
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: As confissões e desabafos de uma sonserina.


Minha História  
  
A moça se encontrava em posição de destaque, no centro de uma roda. Respirou, se armou de coragem e começou seu depoimento:  
  
I never win first place  
  
(Nunca ganhei o primeiro lugar)  
  
I don't suport the team  
  
(Não ajudo o time)  
  
I can't take direction  
  
(Não consigo tomar direção)  
  
And my socks are never clean  
  
(E as minhas meias nunca estão limpas)  
  
"Desde que me entendo por gente, nunca consegui fazer nada certo. Tudo o que já tentei fazer para me destacar, deu errado.  
  
Quadribol? Nunca consegui jogar. Mal me aguento em cima da vassoura.  
  
Nunca consegui ganhar pontos para a minha casa, a Sonserina.  
  
Ainda não sei o que quero fazer da minha vida. Acho que não tenho vocação pra coisa alguma.  
  
E ainda tem mais. Sabe quando você se sente suja? Eu me sinto sempre assim. Tomo banho umas quatro vezes por dia, me esfrego até esfolar a pele e essa sensação não sai de mim...  
  
Teachers date me  
  
(Os professores me marcavam)  
  
My parents hated me  
  
(Meus pais me odiavam)  
  
I was always in a fight  
  
(Estava sempre metida em briga)  
  
Cause I can't do nothing right  
  
(Porque não consigo fazer nada certo)  
  
Ás vezes, voava durante as aulas, pensando em como eu gostaria que algumas coisas acontecessem, ou imaginando outras de modo diferente. Os professores notavam, e aí, já se sabe. A marcação em cima de mim era cerrada. Mesmo assim, conseguia ser aprovada. Não com notas maravilhosas, eu era apenas uma aluna passável.  
  
Meus pais nem ligavam. Para eles, era como se eu nem existisse. Podia fazer o que bem quisesse, contanto que não os atrapalhasse ou ficasse em seus caminhos, o que eles não suportavam. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes os ouvi dizer que eu havia sido um acidente, a gravidez não havia sido planejada. Para eles, meu irmão Jason já bastava.  
  
Um dia, perguntei por que então, me haviam deixado nascer. A única resposta que recebi foi uma bofetada.  
  
Acho que nunca aprendi a amar, justamente porque não sei o que é ser amada. O mais próximo que cheguei de amar alguém, foi quando me interessei por um rapaz da minha casa comunal, que me trocou por uma grifinória.  
  
Trocar, na verdade, não é bem a palavra. Ele nunca tinha me dado atenção maior, fora uma vez que me levara ao baile por não ter companhia. E aí, começou a minha fase de revolta: se eu não podia ter amor, ninguém seria amado, principalmente a talzinha.  
  
Um dia ela passou por mim no corredor e a puxei pelos cabelos. Dei-lhe um tapa. Eu só não contava com a sua reação, e no fim, estávamos engalfinhadas. Desnecessário dizer que levei a pior. Ela lutava bem melhor que eu (como pude esquecer que ela tinha 6 irmãos?). E no final das contas, peguei uma detenção sozinha, pois afinal, ela só tinha se defendido. E perdi o Draco pra sempre. Ele nunca mais olhou na minha cara. Que eu saiba, já está de casamento marcado com ela e tudo... visto que o pai morreu. Se fosse vivo, ele jamais aprovaria.  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
(Todo o dia eu brigo com o espelho)  
  
Can't take the person staring back at me  
  
(Não suporto a pessoa que fica me olhando)  
  
"Realmente, não tenho uma boa relação comigo mesma. Não me amo, não me dou valor. Eu mesma não me aguento. Nem consigo ver a minha imagem refletida. Parece que uma estranha me encara do outro lado, o tempo todo.  
  
Como cortei meus pulsos?  
  
Acho que nem queria me suicidar de verdade. Só queria chamar a atenção. Quebrei o espelho sem querer, e vi os cacos. Nem pensei muito. Quando vi, já tinha feito. Sentia a vida se esvair de mim, lentamente. E ouvi os gritos. Uma pessoa enfaixando meus pulsos e me pedindo pra aguentar firme, não desistir, não fechar os olhos. Somente mais tarde, descobri, que por ironia do destino, só estou viva graças à Weasley. Ela é que me encontrou e prestou os primeiros socorros, enfaixando os meus pulsos, com pedaços da sua saia. A mesma garota com a qual eu havia me batido pelo amor do Draco."  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
(Sou um risco pra mim mesma)  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
(Não deixe eu me pegar)  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
(Sou o meu pior inimigo)  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
(É ruim quando você incomoda você mesmo)  
  
So irritating  
  
(Tão irritante)  
  
Don't want to be my friend no moro  
  
(Não quero ser mais minha amiga)  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
(Quero ser outra pessoa)  
  
Procurei esse tratamento porque não quero passar por isso de novo. E sinto que se não fizer algo, é o que vai acontecer.  
  
Quero aprender a me amar, a me respeitar e descobrir o meu caminho. Não quero ser mais como eu sou. Quero que surja uma nova pessoa, em vez dessa amargurada, revoltada.  
  
LA told me  
  
(LA me disse)  
  
You'll be a pop star  
  
(Você será uma pop star)  
  
All you have to change  
  
(Tudo o que tem de mudar)  
  
Is everything you are  
  
(É tudo o que você é)  
  
Tired of being compared  
  
(Cansada de ser comparada)  
  
To damn Britney Spears  
  
(À tonta da Britney Spears)  
  
She's so pretty  
  
(Ela é tão perfeita)  
  
That's just ain't me  
  
(Que, realmente, não sou eu)  
  
Espero que esse grupo me ajude a me entender e me encontrar. Ouvindo experiências de vocês, posso compreender que não sou a única a passar por isso, e que se vocês podem superar e seguir em frente, eu também poderei.  
  
Sei que nunca serei perfeita. Não está na minha natureza. Não sou tão bela e generosa como a Weasley, nem tão inteligente quanto a Granger, mas também, quem é perfeito? Só sei que posso melhorar muito.  
  
Não quero me comparar a mais ninguém. Vou me descobrir, vou tentar me superar, sempre. Não quero mais modelo nenhum.  
  
Eu só quero ser eu mesma: Pansy Parkinson, membro da BAEBA (Bruxas de auto- estima baixa anônimas), da Ala de Psicologia do Hospital St. Mungus."  
  
So doctor, won't you please prescribe me something  
  
(Então doutor, você não vai me receitar alguma coisa?)  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
(Um dia na vida de outro alguém) 


End file.
